The Sirens Song
by JuiceDoesGood
Summary: When Sirius' niece comes for a visit, Harry gains more than another friend. This strange girl seems to hold a piece of his past... Review please. This takes place during the OOTP. If you like It i've got sequel's and prequels up my sleeve.PG for now
1. Default Chapter

A/N:The first few chapters are sort of slow . . . but it picks up after a bit ^_^ I'm not sure if this classifies as a mary-sue story, why don't you tell me? Thanks  
  
Raiye turned over and snarled at Dotty, one of her Aunt Narcissia's last remaining house elves.  
  
"Young Mistress is wanted in the dinning hall," whimpered Dotty, knowing full well that (recently turned) 16-year-old Raiye was not pleasant after being jerked awake.  
  
"Well elf?" hissed Raiye. "By whom?"  
  
"By Master and Mistress, Young miss," said Dotty meekly.  
  
"Fetch me my pink dressing gown and slippers," ordered Raiye, sitting up in bed. Dotty rushed to the wardrobe. Raiye yawned, rubbed her black almond-shaped eyes and fluffed her ebony hair. "I need my matching ribbon Dotty." Now that her sleepy haze was losing its grip on her she felt positively ecstatic.  
  
"Would mistress like her hair up?" asked Dotty.  
  
"What else would I want my hair ribbon for?" said Raiye coolly, and allowed herself to think again. She would be able to spend perhaps the rest of the summer with one of the few people she still gave a damn about, her Uncle Sirius. Raiye had not seen her Uncle since the night her mother died.  
  
"Is it too your liking miss?" asked old, careworn Dotty tentatively.  
  
"It's fine Dotty," said Raiye curtly. "You may pack my things now." Dotty bowed her head in compliance as Raiye made her way downstairs.  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Narcissia, in the special, loving tone she saved only for Raiye and her son, Draco.  
  
"Morning Aunt Narcissia, Uncle Lucius," Raiye said as she settled into a chair in the dining hall.  
  
"Morning? Hardly, it's a quarter past noon," said Lucius Malfoy, grinning. Lucius and Narcissa were tall, blond and blue-eyed. They contrasted dramatically with Raiye's severe black eyes and glossy black hair.  
  
"What time are you leaving for Scylla's?" said Narcissia.  
  
"As soon as I'm ready," replied Raiye offhandedly. "May I stay until the start of term?  
  
"Until the start of term?" repeated Narcissia, looking downcast. "I thought we would be shopping together-"  
  
"We've shopped loads already," said Raiye. "Please?"  
"Eat some proper food before you leave then," said Lucius, drawling slightly. "Have you got enough gold?"  
  
"Thirty galleons," replied Raiye. Lucius dropped a handful of gold on the table.  
  
"Take the lot," he said kindly.  
  
"Thank you Uncle," chirped Raiye happily. "Have a nice day at work."  
  
"I've finished for the day," drawled Lucius. "Shall I get the elf's to cook you anything Raiye?"  
  
"No thanks, I'd better go get dressed. I'm meeting Scylla in Diagon Alley. she seemed to think it safer if I traveled by floo powder rather than flying," Raiye said, colouring slightly.  
  
"Wake Draco before you leave," said Narcissia as she tearfully embraced Raiye. "Will you come back for Christmas?"  
  
"Maybe," Raiye said, kissing Narcissia on the cheek before hugging Lucius. Goodbye's over, Raiye turned and traipsed up the stairs and through the hall, stopping at Draco's room. Banging on the door, and rattling the serpentine handle she shouted, "Wake up Cousin! Its past midday, I'm leaving soon!" The heavy oaken door creaked open slowly to reveal a pale, pointed face and bed headed blond hair.  
  
"You're leaving today?" drawled Draco sleepily.  
  
'Yeah, so come and help me pack!' said Raiye brightly. She and Draco walked three doors down and into her room. Dotty had straightened up, and was packing Raiye's belongings.  
  
"You can go Dotty," Raiye said as she entered. The elf scurried out of the door.  
  
"D'you need your blue paint? Draco asked, lightly tossing cosmetics into the trunk.  
  
"Of course," said Raiye absentmindedly. She placed a dragon-leather bound book into her trunk, along with various items. "Could you close Zahzu's cage?" Draco abandoned tossing items into the trunk and shut the cage containing Raiye's handsome barn owl. 'Well, that'll be all,' said Raiye, hugging Draco.  
  
"See you on the train then" Draco said, as he left the room. After pulling on a set of crimson robes and tying her hair up more tidily Raiye closed her trunk and gathered Zahzu's cage. She then took a large handful of powder from the flowerpot on her mantle and cast it into the fire. The cheery orange flames turned emerald green and cackled menacingly. Pulling her cloak around her, and tugging her trunk and Zahzu along, she stepped into the flames, shouting "Diagon Alley!" And with a whoosh of green flame, she was gone.  
Raiye slid untidily out of the fire in the Leaky Cauldron. Straightening up, and brushing soot from her hair, she glanced around, ignoring Zahzu's angry shrieks.  
  
"Raiye, over here," called a male voice from somewhere in the pub.  
  
"Reamus!" Raiye said excitedly as Professor Lupin approached her. Raiye stared disdainfully at his unusual attire. Faded blue jeans, and a tee, muggle clothes.  
  
"Its good to see you too," said Lupin, grinning. "But we'd best get going."  
  
"How're we getting there?" asked Raiye. "Floo Powder? Portkey? Don't tell me we're flying, you know I'm hopeless-''  
  
"We're taking the Muggle underground," said Lupin.  
  
"In robes?" gasped Raiye.  
  
"Of course not," Lupin said. "You have muggle clothing I'm sure."  
  
"I'll go change then," said Raiye, bending double and opening her trunk. She extracted a ruby camisole a short, black skirt, and a long, black clutch purse. Lupin frowned slightly at her choice.  
  
"Its cold out Raiye."  
  
"I'll be fine," Raiye said smugly. "Be right back." She turned to her left and into the girl's lavatories. In a few minutes she exited, stuffed her crimson robes into her trunk and tucked her wand into the clutch purse.  
  
'I've got your trunk,' said Lupin, closing Raiye's suitcase and picking it up. Raiye gathered Zahzu's cage into her arms. The two of them exited the Leaky Cauldron and made way to the muggle underground.  
  
'I never will understand some of the stuff muggles dream up," Raiye said, as they descended the concrete staircase. 'What are the collared lights for? They don't add to the attractiveness of the street."  
  
"They control traffic Raiye," Lupin said as he purchased tickets. "Two please." The two of them made it through the turnstiles with some difficulty owning to the fact that Raiye's trunk was large enough to fit her entire wardrobe. They managed to find a deserted section of the underground.  
  
'How far are we going?' asked Raiye, grimacing at the grubby interior of the section.  
  
"Just two stations," Lupin said. "Look, at the second station, you need to get off, do you still remember the way to the Black Family House?"  
  
"Of course I do," said Raiye indignantly. "Is my Uncle there?"  
  
"Yes," said Lupin anxiously. "I'm late for another engagement. Memorize this." He handed Raiye a small slip of parchment, which she read and memorized quickly. Lupin tucked the parchment into his pocket carefully. Raiye looked at him curiously, her black eyes burning into his.  
  
"Stop it," said Lupin in an agitated voice. "You'll get your answers soon enough. Now I've got to be off. See you later." He gathered Zahzu and Raiyes trunk, looked around nervously at the empty compartment before dissaparating with a loud crack.  
  
Raiye arrived at the Black Family House (Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) around two o'clock. She stepped gingerly into the once magnificent manor and gasped in horror. The silk and velvet curtains were moth-eaten and doxy infested, the area rugs threadbare and the floor was rotting in some places. The lovely serpentine chandelier was cobwebbed and tarnished and the whole place smelled musty, like a derelict building. Slipping off her shoes, and wrinkling her nose in disgust, Raiye walked down the hallway, stopping every so often to gaze reminciently at the snoozing portraits of her ancestors. She stopped at her Grandma Blacks portrait and pulled back the red velvet hangings, a piercing wail echoed throughout the hall for a moment, but died when Raiye spoke.  
  
"Grandma, its me!" The portrait of Mrs. Black gazed at Raiye fondly.  
  
"Raiye? Airis and Regulus' Raiye? My dear, how you've grown!"  
  
"It's nice to see you Grandma," said Raiye dutifully. "I'd love to chat a bit more only I need to freshen up."  
  
"Of course dear," said the portrait. "Don't let him' Mrs. Black scowled heavily. "Dispose of anything."  
  
"Yes Grandma," Raiye said as she tugged the curtains closed. She descended down a spiral staircase to find Fred, George, and Ron playing exploding snap on the kitchen table."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Fred was about to reply when Raiye let out a shriek, "Uncle Sirius!" and ran towards him. Sirius, who had just entered the kitchen, grinned broadly. Raiye flung herself into his arms and hugged him heartily. Fred and George made loud retching noises.  
  
"Who's that Sirius?" asked Ron. "Is this your niece? She looks familiar. Sirius made to reply, but George cut him off.  
  
"Raiye Black, Gryfinndor Sixth Year at Hogwarts," George smirked. "She and her mates are the ones who like they have sticks up their-"  
  
"Is she the one who turned you down for the Yule Ball?" asked Ron.  
  
"I had a date already," said Raiye, turning back to Sirius. "Can I go and clean myself up a bit?"  
  
"Of course Syrenne," said Sirius. "You have to share your suite with two other girls, you don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Syrenne?" said Ron stupidly. Raiye cut across him.  
  
"That's fine," she said quickly. Sirius turned to Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"Could one of you show her to her suite?"  
  
"I remember the way," Raiye said, exiting the kitchen and ascending a long staircase. Fred, George and Ron followed anyway.  
  
"Nice skirt," Fred smirked, as Raiye led the way up the stairs.  
  
"It compliments your knickers," grinned George. With obvious indifference, Raiye led the way down the hall, stopping at her old suite. She groped at the gold serpents-head doorknob and twisted. The heavy, chestnut door opened with a loud creeeeeeeeeek. None of them were caught off-guard by the two girls sitting on the large four-poster bed in the centre of the room. One had flaming red hair that fell to her shoulders. The other had honey-brown eyes and rather bushy brown hair. As she glanced around her once flawless suite, Raiye had to stifle a horrified gasp. Her vanity and armoire were covered in a layer of thick dust; the silver posts on her bed were tarnished and she could tell by looking through the open door, that her en suite washroom was filthy.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione," said Ron, clearing his throat. "This is Raiye, or d'you prefer Syrenne. That's what Sirius has been calling you, isn't it?"  
  
"Raiye'l be fine," she said firmly.  
  
"Well this is Sirius' niece," added Ron, unnecessarily while staring rather rudely at her. She had a tall, statuesque figure, shiny ebony hair that ,if it hadn't been tied up, would have fallen to her elbows. Her skin was milk white and she had cruel, inch-long fingernails, currently painted deep scarlet.  
  
"Take a picture," muttered Raiye coolly, Ron jumped and blushed.  
  
"Aren't you in our house?" asked Hermione, eyeing Raiye with distaste. "At school I mean."  
  
"Yes, but going into my sixth year," replied Raiye, not taking her eyes off Ron.  
  
"How many O.W.L's did you get?" said Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Twelve outstanding," said Raiye, feigning modesty. "But I've dropped quite a lot of my classes."  
  
"Why?" gasped Hermione.  
  
"So I could concentrate on proper N.E.W.T level courses. I kept all of the classes first years have to take, and Care of Magical Creatures." Raiye snorted derisively. "Much to my dear uncle's dismay."  
  
"Sirius didn't want you to stay in Hagrid's class?" piped Ginny suddenly. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, not Sirius," Raiye said, as she flounced onto the four-poster. Fred, George and Ron settled themselves on the cot opposite. "Uncle Lucius seems to disapprove of Hagrid. I daresay you've met?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is your uncle?" said Ginny incredulously.  
  
"He's not really my uncle," explained Raiye. "Don't worry, I don't not like you because you're a Weasley. I've learned that the only people the Malfoy's hate are decent ones. You pick up on that sort of thing when you've lived with someone for nearly two years."  
  
'Why don't you live with your Mum and Dad?' interjected Hermione. Raiye shot her a look so sharp it could slice glass. Ron was unfazed.  
  
"You must hear loads about you-know-who," said Ron, awestruck. "Living with the Malfoy's."  
  
"Somewhat," said Raiye uncomfortably.  
  
"You should tell the Order," said Ron persuasively. Raiye cut him off.  
  
"What is the Order?" she said angrily. "I didn't get much from Reamus and I thought that it would be just Sirius and I when I came."  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix fights You-Know-Who," said Ginny fiercely. "It's a sort of anti-darkness league."  
  
"What have they been up too?" asked Raiye.  
  
"We're not really sure," said Ginny at once, she had apparently taken a great liking to Raiye. "They won't let us in on the meetings."  
  
"We know more than they think we do," interjected Fred. "Thanks to these." He held up a handful of flesh coloured string.  
  
"Extendable ears," explained George.  
  
"Cute," said Raiye absentmindedly. "Fill me in then."  
  
"Tell us the stuff you know first," snapped Hermione. Raiye fixed Hermione with her burning glare and for a moment, Raiye looked taller and more intimidating. Ginny broke the tension.  
  
"The Order probably knows it all anyways," she muttered softly.  
  
"Lunch!" called Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George disappeared with simultaneous "cracks" while Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Raiye rose from the bed.  
  
"So what do you all do around here?" asked Raiye curiously, as the four of them plodded down the dingy marble staircase.  
  
"Cleaning mostly," said Ron glumly as the entered the dining room. Raiye promptly sat on Sirius' left as Ginny chose a spot next to Raiye.  
  
"Still picky with your food I see," said Sirius exasperate watching Raiye dissect her roast beef sandwich.  
  
"The meat's overcooked,' she sighed.  
  
'No you just like it raw,' Sirius said, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. Raiye turned to join in with the main conversation.  
  
'Sirius,' said Mrs. Weasley curtly. 'Do we have an extra room cleaned for Harry when he arrives?'  
  
'He's staying in my room Mum,' said Ron through a mouthful of bread. Mrs. Weasley's gaze fell on Raiye.  
  
'Sirius, is this the niece you were telling us about?'  
  
'This is Syre-er-Raiye,' said Sirius. 'She prefers if you all call her by her first name.'  
  
'Pleasure to meet you,' said Mrs. Weasley kindly. She began pointing down the table and listing names. 'This is my husband Arthur, my son Bill, Emmaline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Deladus Diggle and Nymphadora Tonks.'  
  
'Call me Tonks NOT Nym-fa-dora,' said Tonks through her nose.  
  
'Are you Andromeda's daughter?' Raiye asked Tonks. She nodded happily.  
  
'We'd best be off,' interrupted Moody. 'There's still loads of preparing to do.'  
  
'And I've got to get back to work,' sighed Mr. Weasley. He pecked Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and disappeared. The other adults disappeared with several loud cracks. Sirius mumbled something about having to feed Buckbeak.  
  
'Would you like some help with the dishes?' offered Raiye, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
'No thank you dear,' said Mrs. Weasley kindly. 'Go and get to know to the others.' Ginny grinned widely.  
  
'C'mon Raiye,' she said happily, and lead Raiye back upstairs. Once they were back in Raiye's suite, Ginny helped Raiye to unpack her things.  
  
'You've got some beautiful robes,' sighed Ginny, placing a shimmering emerald-green cloak into the wardrobe. Raiye pulled out a set of pearly robes that reflected colour as if the material was coated with opal, or mother of pearl.  
  
'Most of these were my Mums,' said Raiye, hanging the pearly robes in the wardrobe and placing a leather-bound book into her vanity, as gently as it were made of glass. After emptying the cosmetic bags into the vanity along with Raiye's numerous hair pins and products Raiye sat down at the dusty vanity and let her ebony hair out of its ribbon. It fell nearly to her waist and was pin-straight. When her hair was brushed to a gloss, Raiye returned to the wardrobe and rummaged through.  
  
'Silk or velvet?' she said, sounding muffled as her head was stuck in the wardrobe.  
  
'Silk,' said Ginny, settling onto the rusty cot. The moment Raiye had slipped her red camisole off, Ron came bursting into the room.  
  
'Guess wha-' he caught sight of Raiye in her undergarments and stopped mid-sentence.  
  
'This is why you knock Ron,' Raiye said coolly, pulling the black and silver silk robes over her head.  
  
'Ron where'd you go?' called Hermione.  
  
'In here!' shouted Ginny, before turning to look at Ron. 'Are you coming in or not?' Ron nodded and sat next to Ginny on the cot. Hermione entered through the open door.  
  
'Those are practical,' Hermione said, her voice laden with sarcasm, gesturing to Raiye's formfitting robes. Raiye ignored her and started blending powder onto her cheeks. Hermione sat on the four-poster opposite Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Harry is coming tonight, right?' said Hermione, exasperatley. 'This isn't another one of their practice runs?'  
  
'Nah, he'll be here tonight,' assured Ron. 'The dementor incident has got the Order on edge.'  
  
'Ah yes the alleged dementor incident,' said Raiye snidely.  
  
'Alleged?' snarled Hermione. 'Two dementor attacked Harry and his cousin!'  
  
'Not according to the Ministry,' said Raiye. 'We had Fudge over for supper the night after that happened. He said that Harry had simply preformed a patrons charm in the middle of a muggle suburb. It's an open- shut case, he's guilty.'  
  
'Even underage wizards can use magic to save themselves,' said Hermione heatedly.  
  
'Well Harry'l have a job proving there were Dementors in a heavily populated Muggle suburb,' Raiye said, straightening up. 'Does anyone know if the jewelled harp is still in the Drawing Room?'  
  
'The big, gold one?' said Ron. 'Its still there but only until tomorrow. That's when Mum and Sirius are cleaning it.'  
  
'It will not be thrown away!' said Raiye, looking scandalized. 'That's 24k gold and real jewels!'  
  
'Well can you play it?' said Hermione sarcastically. 'Because its not a very practical thing to hang on to if its not being played.'  
  
'Of course I can play it!' said Raiye reminiscently. 'When I was little, Mum would take me to visit Grandma Black and I would play for her. Sometimes Mum would play and I would sing.'  
  
'Would you play for us?' asked Ginny. Hermione frowned thoughtfully.  
  
'You sing while you play?' she asked suspiciously. Raiye nodded and started for the door. She stopped when she saw a small form standing in the doorway.  
  
'Master said Young Miss had returned,' mumbled a gravely voice from the doorframe. 'Kreacher see's that Young Miss isn't young anymore.'  
  
'Kreacher!' said Raiye in a superior voice. 'My lavatory is filthy, and since when do you enter my suite without permission?'  
  
'Kreacher is sorry Miss,' he mumbled, looking at the floor. 'Kreacher wonders why Miss lets mudbloods in her room.'  
  
'Clean my lavatory!,' snarled Raiye. Kreacher bowed his head as Hermione opened her mouth in anger, only to be silenced by Ron, nudging her in the side with his elbow.  
  
'Kreacher thought Miss would like to know that Master is trying to ruin the tapestry,' mumbled Kreacher, shuffling towards the bathroom. Raiye swore and tore from the room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other quizzically before following.  
  
'Mental this one,' said Hermione acidly as they rushed down the steps.  
  
'Leave the tapestry alone!' shouted Raiye, brandishing her wand. Ginny, Ron and Hermione burst into the drawing room.  
  
'Honestly!,' fumed Sirius. 'Its just a bit of cloth!'  
  
'And don't you dare touch my harp either!' snarled Raiye.  
  
'Why does this junk mean so much to you?' roared Sirius, advancing on Raiye a bit. Instead of shrinking back, Raiye stood up a bit taller.  
  
'Because it reminds me that I've got more than second cousins,' she said scathingly. Sirius deflated a bit.  
  
'You've got me,' he said softly. Raiye shook her head, tucked her wand into her robes and sat down at the harp.  
  
'Its been forever since I've seen this thing,' she mused, plucking at the strings.  
  
'Its still in tune!' said Sirius incredulously. He settled on the lumpy, moth eaten sofa. 'Will you play?' Raiye grinned and plucked at the strings again. Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat on the sofa with Sirius as Fred and George appeared.  
  
'We thought we heard shouting,' said Fred, George, noticing Raiye was poised to play, gestured to Fred and they both sat on the sofa opposite. Raiye broke into a lively song.  
  
'Red is the rose in garden grows  
And fair is the lily of the valley  
Clear is the water that yonder flows  
But my love is more fair than any'  
  
'Sing the one Airis used to sing,' entreated Sirius. Raiye's fingers slowed as she plucked the tune of the doleful ballad.  
  
'Oh where have you been my long long love  
This long seven years and more?  
I've come to seek the former vows,  
Ye granted me before.  
  
Hold your tounge of former vows  
For they bring sad and strife  
Hold your tounge of former vows  
For I am become a wife.  
  
False are the vows of Siren kind  
But still fair your evil body  
I know thy still craveth the sea  
As I still crave for the touch of thee.  
  
You ask me to leave my husband dear  
And my sweet babe also  
But what have you to take me to  
If with thee I choose to go?  
  
I've seven ships upon the sea  
The eighth brought me to land  
With twenty four bold mariners  
And music on every hand.  
  
She's taken up her sweet girl babe  
And kissed her cheek and chin  
Fare ye well my daughter for  
We'll never meet again.  
  
They had yet sailed a league, a league  
Two leagues but barely three  
Until she spied his cloven foot  
And wept most bitterly.  
  
An evil mountain draws near, she wept  
All dreary with frost and snow  
Yonder is the mountain of hell, he cried  
Where you and I will go.'  
  
Raiye's voice was smooth, haunting and cast a trance over the room. A smile lit Sirius' face when she had finished.  
  
'You've got an even nicer voice than your mother,' He kissed the top of Raiye's head before wandering out of the room, humming under his breath.  
  
'That was brilliant Raiye!' said Ginny brightly. 'Can you teach me-' she trailed off once she caught sight of her brothers. The three of them wore the same, slightly slackened expression. Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
'Oh come off it,' she growled, and pinched him. Ron's yelp of pain snapped Fred and George out of their respective trances.  
  
'Yes, well, business to attend to,' said Fred vaguely. He and George disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
'Will you play again Raiye?'pleaded Ron.  
  
'Later,' she said vaguely. "Kreacher?' she called. The ancient house- elf waddled into the room.  
  
'Yes Miss?' he wheezed.  
  
'I want the harp moved into my room,' Raiye said rather rudely. Kreacher snapped his fingers, and the harp floated up the stairs, followed by its playing stool.  
'You could say thank you,' growled Hermione. Raiye shrugged.  
  
'C'mon Ginny,' she said. 'I'll teach you how to play.' Ginny grinned and followed, Ron made to, but Hermione held him back.  
  
'I don't trust her,' whispered Hermione, as Ginny and Raiye disappeared into the girls suite.  
  
'You don't trust anyone,' snapped Ron. 'Do you think Dumbledore would have let her come if he didn't think it was okay?'  
  
'There's something funny about her,' said Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes and stalked up the stairs. Hermione huffed and stormed up after him. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Well what did you think? Do you hate Miss Raiye Syrenne Black as much as Hermione does? F.Y.I Syrenne is pronounced Sigh-renn. I promise that this story gets much better ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you soooooo much to those of you who reviewed ^_^ I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
'Ginny, pluck with your fingertips, not your nails,' said Raiye patiently.  
  
'My fingers are all cramped up,' complained Ginny. It was two hours and about fifty songs later. Hermione and Ron sat on the floor, playing exploding snap. Zahzoo, Hedwig and Pigwigdeon had been placed in the corner.  
  
'That'll go away in a minute,' assured Raiye, as Ginny massaged her aching fingers.  
  
'How long have you been playing?' asked Ginny, in an attempt to delay her own playing for a few minutes.  
  
'Since I could stand properly,' replied Raiye, examining Ginny's fingers. They were red and she had some sores from the tight strings. 'You should probably run those under some cold water.' Ginny nodded and left the room. Raiye sat on the stool and plucked absentmindedly at the instrument.  
  
'I'm hungry,' said Ron, getting up from the bed.  
  
'Ron, your Mum will have supper do- Harry!,' Hermione squealed and rushed at the door. Raiye stifled a snort of derisive laughter as the dark- haired form in the doorway was almost bowled over.  
  
'Let him breathe Hermione,' said Ron, grinning. He shut the door behind Harry as a white figure landed gently on Harry's shoulder.  
  
'Hedwig!' Harry stroked her feathers affectionately.  
  
'She pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters,' Ron showed Harry a deep cut on the back of his hand.  
  
'Sorry about that,' said Harry, his grin fading from his face. 'I wanted to know what was going on.' Hermione looked at the floor, seemingly abashed.  
  
'Dumbledore made us promise,'  
  
'I figured,' said Harry in a would-be casual voice. 'Did any of you bother to ask why?'  
  
'Err, the owl might've been intercepted?' said Ron quietly.  
  
'I'm sure Dumbledore can communicate by ways other than owl,' said Harry. 'Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted.'  
  
'Don't be thick,' said Ron at once.  
  
'Then how come you two get to know everything that's going on?' Harry said, his voice rising.  
  
'We don't!' said Hermione, looking alarmed now. 'We haven't been allowed in the meetings.' Raiye wished she didn't have to witness what she knew was coming next.  
  
'SO WHAT IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS? YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE TOGETHER AND I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH! I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU HAVE AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE PHILOSPOHERS STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK?' Ron stood with his mouth half open, Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears, while Raiye was just plain annoyed.  
  
'When I found out I'd finally have an excuse to talk to 'the Famous Harry Potter,' piped Raiye, making Harry jump. He hadn't noticed her sitting at the harp. 'I didn't think he'd act like some whining toddler that's been denied a cookie. Don't tell me that my cousins been right about you.'  
  
'Shut up Raiye,' snarled Hermione. Raiye kept her gaze fixed on Harry.  
  
'Raiye Black, pleasure to meet you,' she said coyly. Harry noticed his temper residing as he got a look at her. Even through her arrogant air, Harry saw a glimmer of understanding emitting from her fathomless eyes. They were no darker than Hagrid's or Snape's but instead of reminding Harry of dark tunnels, or Hagrid's friendly nature, Harry saw mystery and secrets hidden deep inside them.  
  
'Arrogant cow,' muttered Hermione.  
  
'Well you could start telling me what you know,' snapped Harry. 'Lupin told me what the Order is already.'  
  
'Some of the Order are keeping tabs on known Death Eaters,' said Hermione at once. 'Others are recruiting new members.'  
  
'They were also talking about some sort of guard duty,' said Ron. 'But we don't know what they were guarding.'  
  
'Could it have been me?' said Harry sarcastically.  
  
'Oh yeah,' said Ron with a look of dawning comprehension. Harry snorted and walked around the room.  
  
'It's not much fun here Harry,' Hermione said convincingly. 'We've been decontaminating the house. Its been empty for ages-'  
  
'Ten years- ' Raiye swore rather badly as Fred and George materialized with two loud cracks. 'Stop doing that!' she snarled.  
  
'Hullo Harry,' said George, beaming at him. 'You might not want to bottle your anger up like that. There might be a few people in Australia who didn't hear you.' Fred held up a piece of flesh-coloured string.  
  
'Well, anyway you're interfering with reception.'  
  
'You want to be careful,' said Ron warily. 'If Mum sees one of them again.'  
  
'That's a major meeting, its worth the risk,' said Fred. 'We sent Ginny to check it out.' The door creaked open and a long red mane of hair appeared.  
  
'Hello Harry,' said Ginny, brightly, flopping down next to Raiye. Turning to Fred and George, Ginny said, 'It's a no-go with the ears, Mums gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door.'  
  
'How d'you know?' asked George looking crestfallen.  
  
'Just chuck something at the door,' said Raiye moving from the stool to the four poster. 'If it can't make contact, the doors been imperturbed.'  
  
'I've been chucking dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs,' said Ginny. 'They just soared away.' Fred heaved a dramatic sigh.  
  
'Shame, and I really fancied finding out what old Snape was up to.'  
  
'Snape?' said Harry quickly. 'Is he here?' George carefully closed the door and sat on the next bed over. Fred followed.  
  
'He's giving a report, top secret.'  
  
'Git,' said Ron idly.  
  
'He's not that bad,' said Raiye, examining her fingernails and changing them to a glimmery silver with a tap of her wand.  
  
'Bill doesn't like him either,' said Ginny, as if this settled the matter. Harry sank onto the bed between Raiye and Ginny.  
  
'I thought Bill was in Egypt.'  
  
'He's got a desk job now,' said Fred. 'he says he misses the tombs but,' he smirked. 'There are compensations.'  
  
'What d'you mean?'  
  
'Remember Fleur Delacour?' said George. 'She's got a job at Gringotts to eeemprove 'er englishe.'  
  
'And Bill's been giving her a load of private lessons,' sniggered Fred.  
  
'Charlie's in the Order too,' said Ron.  
  
'What about Percy?' asked Harry. At Harry's words, all the Weasley's and Hermione exchanged dark looks. Harry was pleased to see that Raiye's face was as blank as his.  
  
'Whatever you do don't mention Percy in front of Mum or Dad,' said Ron gloomily. 'Whenever Percy's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying.'  
  
'What happened?' asked Harry. Raiye looked up from her nails in interest. Ron looked down at his feet.  
  
'About a week after term ended, Percy came home and said he'd been promoted.'  
  
'No way,' said Harry.  
  
'We were all surprised,' said George. 'Percy got in a load of trouble over Crouch.'  
  
'So why was he promoted?'  
  
'That's what we wondered,' said Ron. 'He came home really pleased with himself and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's office. He expected Dad to be all impressed.'  
  
'Only he wasn't,' said Ginny grimly.  
  
'Why not?' asked Harry and Raiye.  
  
'Fudge has been storming about the Ministry checking that nobody's got anything to do with Dumbledore,' said Fred. 'They think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back. Fudge made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks. Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad.'  
  
'Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office so that he can spy on the Family and Dumbledore,' piped Ginny.  
  
'Your Dad was right,' piped Raiye. 'Uncle Lucius told me about your brother. The arrogant, bossy, brown-nosing Weasley that The Ministry might actually find some use for.'  
  
'Well,' said Ron in a hollow voice. 'Percy didn't think so. He went completely berserk. He said loads of terrible stuff, like that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've never had a lot of money.'  
  
'It got worse,' said Ginny. 'He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore and if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors he was going to make it clear that he didn't belong to our family anymore. He packed his bags and left that night.' Ginny was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the hall. Seconds later Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
'You can come down now. The meetings over and dinner's ready. And who's left all those dungbombs outside the door?'  
  
'Crookshanks,' said Ginny promptly.  
  
'I thought it might have been Kreacher,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'He does odd things like that. Don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall.' Mrs. Weasley turned and left.  
  
'Who's Kreacher?' asked Harry.  
  
'The last house-elf left in this house,' said Raiye. 'Grandma used to have more, but she gave most of them away as wedding presents. A few of them were freed and some died.'  
  
'That elf's a nutter,' muttered Ron darkly. 'His life's ambition is to have his head on a plaque like his mum.' Hermione scowled.  
  
'You're not still on about spew are you?' asked Harry as the seven of them made their way towards the kitchen.  
  
'Its not spew,' said Hermione testily. 'Its Society For the Protection of Elfish Welfare.'  
  
'Shush,' hissed Fred, throwing his arm back. 'A few of the Order are talking in the hall. We might be able to catch what they're saying.' He withdrew an extendable ear as Harry and Raiye peaked round the corner. Snape, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were huddled together, talking in hushed tones.  
  
'Damn,' muttered Fred as the lot of them rounded a corner and headed for the front door.  
  
'Shape never eats here,' whispered Ron. 'Thank god.'  
  
'Remember to keep your voice down in the hall,' said Hermione quietly. As the seven of them passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Lupin, Mrs.Weasley and Tonks at the front door.  
  
'We're eating in the kitchen,' Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. 'Harry dear, if you'd just tiptoe across the hall'  
  
CRASH  
  
'Tonks!' cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation.  
  
'I'm sorry!' wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. 'That's the second time I've tripped on that stupid.' but the rest of her words were drowned out by a continuous screech. The moth eaten, red-velvet curtains that covered the portrait of Raiye's grandmother had flown open. Harry glimpsed an old woman, with wild rolling eyes and taut, yellowing skin as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks darted forward and tried to tug the curtains back in place. Raiye watched the scene with avid interest.  
  
'Filth! Scum! Be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers?' Sirius charged out of a door facing Harry and seized a bit of curtain.  
  
'Shut up you horrible old hag, shut up!' he roared. The portraits face blanched.  
  
'Blood traitor! Shame of my flesh!'  
  
'Grandma, you're giving me a headache,' snarled Raiye, seizing another piece of the red velvet and helping to wrestle it shut. The screams instantly fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long, dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to him.  
  
'Hello Harry,' he said grimly. 'I see you've met my mother.'  
  
'Your-  
  
'My dear old mum, yeah' said Sirius bitterly. 'We've been trying to get her down for a month.'  
  
'Well this was her house,' said Raiye pointedly.' They passed through the hall and down a flight of stairs into the kitchen. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood between them. Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband jumped to his feet.  
  
'Harry!' Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward and shaking his hand vigorously. 'Wonderful to see you!'  
  
'Have a seat Harry,' said Sirius, setting himself next to Raiye. 'You've met Mundungus, haven't you?' A sleeping wizard, slumped onto the table gave a grunt.  
  
'Some'n say my name?' mumbled Mundungus sleepily.  
  
'The meetings over,' said Sirius. 'Harry's arrived.'  
  
'So I see,' mumbled Mundungus, peering around through his matted ginger hair. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley supervised a series of heavy knives, chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord. Sirius surveyed his niece and godson.  
  
'Had a good summer so far?' Raiye opened her mouth in response, but Harry answered first.  
  
'It's been lousy,' said Harry moodily.  
  
'At least you've been able to get out and about. I've been stuck inside for a month,' replied Sirius.  
  
'How come?' asked Harry with a frown.  
  
'The Ministry's still after him,' said Raiye. 'And Unc-er Lucius,' she corrected herself, noticing the look on Sirius' face. 'Well he knows about him being an animagus. Someone must've tipped off the Dark Lord's supporters.'  
  
'I still hate you living with Narcissa,' grumbled Sirius. 'That whole family's a bad influence on you.'  
  
'You live with the Malfoy's?' said Harry incredulously.  
  
'They've always been nice to me,' said Raiye, ignoring Harry and addressing Sirius. 'And you have to give them credit for taking me in. Of course,' she added, noticing the slightly sullen look on Sirius' face. 'I would leave them to stay with you in a minute.'  
  
'Sirius?' said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation. He was closely examining an empty goblet.  
  
'This solid silver mate?'  
  
'Finest fifteenth century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black Family crest,' said Raiye proudly. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and caused an iron flagon of butterbeer, a cauldron of stew and a heavy breadboard to soar onto the table. Tonks placed the plates and silverware next to the flagon. The chairs crammed beside the table were filled and the food was passed around.  
  
'Potatoes Raiye?' asked Harry, passing a tureen down the table.  
  
'Don't bother Harry,' said Sirius, taking the tureen and spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. 'She won't eat vegetables.'  
  
'Leave me alone,' said Raiye grumpily. Sirius reached for the breadboard, slapped a slice of the thick, home baked bread on Raiye's empty plate and topped it with a ladleful of stew.  
  
'They've been feeding you well, right?' said Sirius, frowning in concern. 'You look like you've lost weight.' Raiye roared in exasperation.  
  
'They feed me well, they don't beat me and no I haven't got an arranged marriage!'  
  
'So the Malfoy's just let you run off to Sirius'?' said Harry.  
  
'No,' said Raiye, pushing food around her plate. 'They think I'm with my mate Scylla.'  
  
'Okay,' said Harry. 'The other way then. You live with a family of known Death Eaters, why were you allowed to come here?' Raiye looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
'It's not like I'm a total stranger to Dumbledore,' she said slowly and not quite meeting Harry's eye.  
  
'When Airis died, and she was sent to live with the Malfoy's I asked Dumbledore to keep an eye on her while she was at school,' said Sirius.  
  
'Airis was my Mum,' Raiye said shortly. 'She died the summer you lot saved Sirius, which I have yet to thank you for.' She grinned widely. Pleased though Harry was, he couldn't help but notice that neither Sirius nor Raiye had given him a straight answer.  
  
'I've been meaning to tell you Sirius,' said Mrs. Weasley from across the table. 'There's something in the writing desk in the Drawing Room. Of course it could just be a Boggart but I thought we ought to ask Alastor before we let it out.'  
  
'Whatever you like,' Sirius replied indifferently.  
  
'The curtains in there are full of Doxy's too,' Mrs. Weasley went on. 'I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow.'  
  
'I look forward to it,' said Sirius, his voice laden with sarcasm. Raiye cast around for a change of subject.  
  
'Tonks looks nothing like Andromeda's,' she mused, looking across the table to where Tonks, Ginny and Hermione sat. 'Must be the muggle blood in her.' Sirius cast her a dark look.  
  
'Its remarks like that-  
  
'Oh come off it,' Raiye said, pushing her barely touched plate of food away. Mrs. Weasley passed around a large, deep dish of steaming rhubarb crumble. Before the dish was passed her way, Raiye mumbled that she didn't fancy sweets, and excused herself from the table. Three helpings later the aura of the table became relaxed and sleepy.  
  
'Nearly time for bed I think,' said Mrs. Weasley, yawning.  
  
'Not just yet,' said Sirius, pushing his plate away in turning to Harry. 'I'm surprised at you. I though the first thing you'd do when you get here was start asking questions about Voldemort.' The atmosphere had instantly changed, this time to tense.  
  
'I did!' said Harry indignantly. 'I asked Ron and Hermione but they said they weren't allowed in the meetings.'  
  
'And they're quite right!' said Mrs. Weasley. 'You're much too young.'  
  
'Since when does one have to be a member of the Order to ask questions?' said Sirius. 'He's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month! He's got the right to know what's happen-'  
  
'Hang on!' interrupted Fred. 'How come Harry gets all his questions answered? We've been on you lot for a month!'  
  
'And you haven't told us one stinking thing!' said George.  
  
'It's not my decision what your parents choose to tell you,' said Sirius. 'Harry on the other hand-'  
  
'It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!' said Mrs. Weasley sharply. 'Have you forgotten what Dumbledore told you?'  
  
'Which bit?' snarled Sirius.  
  
'The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know!' said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. 'He's not a member of the Order, and he's only fifteen!'  
  
'And he's dealt with more than the Orders done,' said Sirius. 'And then some.'  
  
'I'm not denying what he's been through,' said Mrs. Weasley, colouring. 'He's not James, Sirius. He's still at school and the adults responsible for him should not forget it!'  
  
'So I'm irresponsible now?' said Sirius quietly. Mrs. Weasley huffed in exasperation and turned to her husband.  
  
'Arthur, back me up!' Mr. Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
'Dumbledore knows the position has changed Molly. Harry will have to be filled in, now that he's staying at headquarters.'  
  
'Yes, well,' said Mrs. Weasley, with and air of defeat. 'Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart-'  
  
'He's not your son,' interjected Sirius.  
  
'He's as good as!' said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. 'Who else has he got?'  
  
'He's got me!'  
  
'Yes,' said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling. 'Well it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?' Sirius jumped to his feet.  
  
'Sit down!' said Lupin firmly. Sirius sat back down, his eye's blazing.  
  
'Harry should have a say in this,' Lupin continued. 'He's old enough to decide for himself.'  
  
'I want to know,' said Harry at once.  
  
'Fine,' said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. 'Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, off to bed.' There was an instant uproar.  
  
'We're of age!' bellowed Fred and George together.  
  
'If Harry's allowed, why can't I?' howled Ron.  
  
'Mum I want to hear!' whined Ginny.  
  
'Molly, you can't stop Fred and George,' said Mr. Weasley. 'They're of age.'  
  
'Alright then,' she snarled. 'Fred and George can-'  
  
'Harry'l tell me and Hermione everything anyway,' said Ron hotly.  
  
'Ginny, bed!' said Mrs. Weasley, standing up to walk Ginny up the stairs. Scowling, and stomping, Ginny followed her Mum up the stairs and through the corridor.  
  
'Go straight to bed,' said Mrs. Weasley, wrenching the door to the girl's room open. Ginny stomped into the room and slammed the door shut after her. Almost in angry tears, Ginny trudged over to the armoire, but stopped when she heard a peculiar sound coming from the bathroom. It was an awful sort of retching. Curious, she threw the door open and saw Raiye straitening up, and flushing the toilet.  
  
'Are-are you okay?' asked Ginny, feeling concerned. Raiye turned around in alarm. Her eyes were watering heavily and her pale skin was flushed to a deep magenta.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine,' she gasped, reaching for the tap and running some cold water. She cupped it into her hands, swished it around her mouth and spat into the sink. 'I suppose it was all the, err, excitement.'  
  
'Should I get Mum? Or Sirius?' said Ginny, feeling concerned. Raiye shook her head and stood up from the sink.  
  
'I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Sirius,' she said, turning to Ginny. 'He gets so worried if I complain of even a headache.  
  
'Well okay,' said Ginny, reaching to wipe Raiye's still watering eyes. Raiye jerked back before Ginny's hands got close.  
  
'D'you think you could fetch me some pyjama's?' said Raiye, running the tap again and reaching for her toothbrush. Ginny nodded and returned to the armoire. She grabbed some random nightgowns for Raiye and herself.  
  
'Here you are,' she said, handing the turquoise gown to Raiye, and pulling a red one over her head.  
  
'What was going on downstairs?' said Raiye, scrubbing makeup off her face. 'I heard shouting.' Having forgotten her anger, Ginny shrugged.  
  
'Hermione will tell us when she comes up to bed.' Raiye nodded and tossed her facecloth beside the sink. Ginny was knocked for six by how different Raiye looked without her makeup. She didn't glow anymore, on the contrary, she looked rather dull. Her eye's were smaller, and her cheekbones less striking.  
  
'Yes, I'm rather gifted with cosmetics, aren't I?' muttered Raiye sarcastically. Ginny jumped and blushed.  
  
'Well you're far from ugly,' she said, to make up for her staring. Raiye made a noise of disbelief.  
  
'Whatever, let's just go to bed.' They extinguished the torches and snuggled into the four-poster, leaving the cot for Hermione. Raiye was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ginny however, waited up for Hermione, who came in about a quarter-hour later.  
  
'What happened?' she asked, sitting up the moment Hermione closed the door. Raiye moaned and rolled over.  
  
'Just stuff we knew already,' said Hermione, pulling her own nightgown over her head. 'Well, sort of. Sirius let something slip about a weapon the Order didn't have last time.'  
  
'Oh,' said Ginny inquistivley. 'What kind of weapon?'  
  
'I don't know, your Mum sent us to bed.' Hermione crawled into the cot.  
  
'Yes, she's awfully good at that,' yawned Ginny. Hermione muttered something and turned onto her stomach. The diamonds on the harp glittered in the moonlight that poured into the room. Ginny smiled dreamily and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I boosted the rating because of Raiye's episode in the bathroom. This story will probably go up to an R rating before its done. Just warning you. By the way, knocked for six means shocked, amazed, ect. Yes, I know it's a stupid idiom. Oh and I can't believe I forgot a disclaimer.are they even really necessary? Well here goes; I do not own Harry Potter. There, happy Rikki ^_^  
  
'Oi! Get up!' Raiye jerked awake to see Fred and George lighting the lamps in her room. 'Breakfast's in the kitchen.' The two of them pulled the blanket off Hermione and left. Bleary-eyed and miserable, Raiye slunk out of bed and off to the bathroom. Ginny toppled off the edge of the four poster in an attempt to detangle herself from the sheets and Hermione groped for her quilt. Ginny chucked a pillow at her. After the three of them had dressed, groomed and breakfasted Mrs. Weasley summoned them to the drawing room.  
  
'Oh very Vogue,' drawled Raiye sarcastically, referring to the tea towel tied about Mrs. Weasley's head. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were in the process of tying their own.  
  
'Come on now,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'Cover your faces and take a spray.' She gestured to three bottles of black liquid on a spindly coffee table. 'It's doxycide,' she explained as Raiye, Hermione and Ginny covered their mouths and noses. 'I've never seen an infestation this bad. what that house elf's been doing for the last ten years.'  
  
'Taking mad orders from Grandma Black most like,' said Raiye.  
  
'Kreacher's old,' said Hermione reproachfully. 'He probably couldn't manage.'  
  
'You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to,' said Sirius entering the room carrying a bloodstained bag of rats.  
  
'Been feeding Buckbeak?' asked Raiye. 'Where are you keeping him anyway?'  
  
'In my parents room,' replied Sirius, tossing the bag onto a sagging, lumpy armchair. 'Molly, this writing desk,' he dropped to his knees to examine a locked cabinet which was rattling slightly. 'I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart, but perhaps Mad-Eye out to take a shifty at it.'  
  
'Right you are Sirius,' said Mrs. Weasley. A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed by the same tumultuous screams as the night before.  
  
'Why the hell don't you tell them not to ring the bell?' growled Raiye at Sirius. He rushed from the room. Mrs. Weasley bent over 'Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests.'  
  
'Right you lot,' she said briskly. 'Doxy bites are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote but I'd rather we not need it. When I give the word, start spraying. I expect they'l fly at us, but it says one squirt should stun them. Once they've been petrified, toss them in this bucket.' Mrs. Weasley gestured to a heavy wooden pail. She positioned herself in front of the curtains. 'All right, squirt!' They had only been spraying for a few seconds when a fully-grown doxy came soaring out a fold in the material. It went for Raiye, its shiny wings whirring, tiny needle sharp teeth bared and tiny fairy like legs flailing. Raiye shrieked and leapt backwards. Harry caught it full in the face and it fell to the floor with a surprisingly loud clunk.  
  
'What are you doing Fred?' asked Mrs. Weasley sharply. 'Spray it at once and throw it away!' Fred was holding a struggling doxy between his finger and thumb.  
  
'Okay,' said Fred brightly, spraying the Doxy in the face so that it fainted. The moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned, however, he pocketed it. The de-doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf. The curtains lay limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them lay the bucket of unconscious doxys beside a bowl of black eggs, at which Fred and George were shooting covetous looks. The clanging doorbell rang again.  
  
'Stay here,' said Mrs. Weasley firmly, as Mrs. Blacks screeches sounded again. 'I'll bring down sandwiches.' She left the room, closing the door behind her. Everyone dashed to the window to look down onto the doorstep.  
  
'Mundungus!' said Hermione. 'What's he brought all those cauldrons for?'  
  
'Looking for a place to keep them most likely,' said Harry. 'That's what he was doing the night I was attacked wasn't it? Picking up dodgy cauldrons.'  
  
'Mum isn't going to like that,' said Fred darkly. 'Three, two, one.'  
  
'We are NOT running a hide out for stolen goods!'  
  
'It's a nice change hearing Mum yell at somebody else,' said George, opening the door a fraction of an inch.  
  
'-Completely irresponsible! As if we haven't got enough to worry about!'  
  
'Oh shut the door,' said Raiye hotly before sinking onto a moth-eaten sofa. George made to shut the door, but before he could do so, Kreacher edged into the room. He took no notice of them and took shuffled; hunch backed steps towards the back of the room.  
  
'. smells like a drain and criminal to boot, but the nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up Mistresses house, oh the shame,' croaked Kreacher.  
  
'It's Sirius' house Kreacher,' said Raiye firmly. He turned to bow at Raiye.  
  
'Kreacher did not see young Miss,' he added, still in a bow. 'Or her nasty mudblood companions.'  
  
'Sorry,' said George. 'Didn't catch that last bit.'  
  
'Kreacher said nothing,' he gurgled, turning to Hermione. 'And there's the mudblood, standing there, bold as brass. Oh how my mistress would cry.' Kreacher turned to gape at Harry. 'There's a new boy, Kreacher does not know his name.'  
  
'This is Harry Potter, Kreacher,' said Hermione politely.  
  
'The mudblood is talking to Kreacher as if she is my friend.'  
  
'Don't call her that,' snapped Raiye. Hermione glanced at Raiye in surprise. 'What do you want in here?' said Raiye, not taking her glare off Kreacher.  
  
'Kreacher is cleaning,' he replied evasively.  
  
'A likely story,' said Sirius, entering from the door behind Harry. At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into another bow.  
  
'Stand up straight,' said Raiye, her voice dripping in ice.  
  
'Why Young Miss loves Master so, Kreacher will never know. Master is an ungrateful swine, who broke his mother's heart. But she got her revenge, oh yes!' Kreacher croaked. Sirius' eyes darkened.  
  
'Go away Kreacher,' said Raiye, in the same frosty tone. Kreacher shot Sirius a dirty look before shuffling out the door. Sirius slammed the door shut on the elf.  
  
'He's not right in the head Sirius,' said Hermione pleadingly. 'He doesn't realize we can hear him.' Raiye pulled herself off the sofa, and hugged Sirius.  
  
'It wasn't your fault,' she muttered into his ear.  
  
'If he's such an annoyance,' said Hermione hopefully. 'Maybe you could just set him free?'  
  
'He knows too much about the Order,' said Sirius curtly, still looking rather upset. Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Raiye had protected the day before hung. The others followed. It looked immensely old, and was faded in places. Nevertheless the golden embroidery still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the middle ages. Large words at the top of the tapestry read  
  
"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
Toujours Pur"  
  
'Toujour- ' Harry started to ask.  
  
'Always pure,' explained Raiye.  
  
'Where are you two?' asked Harry, scanning the bottom.  
  
'I used to be here,' Sirius pointed to a small hole in the tapestry. 'My sweet mum blasted me off when I ran away.'  
  
'You ran away?'  
  
'I'd had enough when I was sixteen,' said Sirius. 'I went to your Dad's place and your Grandparents sort of adopted me. I got a place of my own when I was seventeen. Uncle Alphard left me a decent bit of gold. He's not on here either I see.'  
  
'But why did you leave?' asked Harry, still staring at the tapestry. Sirius laughed derisively.  
  
'I hated the whole lot of them. My parents with their pureblood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal. My idiot brother, soft enough to believe them.'  
  
'That would be my dad,' said Raiye softly, pointing to a spot on the tapestry. She jabbed at the name 'Regulus Black. A date of death was embroidered, dated to fifteen years ago.  
  
'He was a year younger than me,' said Sirius. 'And a much better son as I was constantly reminded.'  
  
'But he died,' said Harry.  
  
'He was a coward,' said Raiye shortly. 'You don't get cold feet if you want to be a Death Eater. It's a lifetime of service or a painful death.'  
  
'Mother thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up,' said Sirius bitterly. Raiye's finger moved from Regulus to the name beside it. Airis Seagrate was connected to Regulus Black by a double line. Like Regulus, Airis' name was followed by a death date. Unlike Regulus, hers was only two years ago.  
  
'Weren't they going to add in the Seagrate line?' said Raiye, now looking at her own name.  
  
'There's not enough space,' said Sirius. 'The Seagrate line goes back farther.'  
  
'I haven't seen this since I was five,' said Raiye reminiscently. Sirius began to point out names.  
  
'There's Phineus Nigellus, your great, great, great grandfather, see? He was the least popular headmaster Hogwarts ever had.'  
  
'Creepy Cousin Elladora,' said Raiye, also pointing out names. 'But where's Tonks?'  
  
'You and Tonks are related?' Harry asked, surprised.  
  
'Yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin,' said Sirius.  
  
'Andromeda's not on here either,' said Raiye, pointing to a small burn between Bellatrix and Narcissia.  
  
'Andromeda's sisters made lovely pureblood marriages. But Andromeda married a muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so.' Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with his wand. Harry stared to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery joined Narcissia Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single, vertical gold line lead to the name Draco.  
  
'Why didn't you live with Andromeda once Airis died?' Harry asked Raiye.  
  
'She was in St. Mungo's,' replied Raiye. 'She had an allergic reaction to a doxy bite and almost died. Narcissia was the closest relative I had left.' Sirius' gaze had returned to Airis' name.  
  
'But you didn't have Godparents or anything?' asked Harry.  
  
'I did,' said Raiye giving Harry a significant look. She reminded Harry of Dobby when he was trying to say something without speaking. 'But they had died twelve years before my Mum.'  
  
'I hate being back here,' Sirius muttered, tearing his eyes from the tapestry. 'Of course it is ideal for headquarters. My dad put every security measure known to wizard kind on it.'  
  
'Not like the Seagrate Manor,' said Raiye. 'The only spells on that are muggle repellents, and even they're awfully weak.' Raiye's voice cracked a bit. 'S-Sirius, d'you think I'd be allowed to go and visit my old house? You could come with me, as Snuffles of course.' Sirius shrugged.  
  
'I can talk to Dumbledore,' he replied. 'I've already asked if I could escort Harry to his hearing. If I'm able, I expect a trip to the Seagrate Manor couldn't hurt.'  
  
'If I am expelled,' Harry asked Sirius. 'Can I come back and live with you? Sirius offered Harry a crooked smile.  
  
'We'll see.' Sirius glanced at Raiye, as if hoping for her to ask to live with him too.  
  
'Lunch!' called Mrs. Weasley. After lunch they focused on the glass- fronted cabinets, although most of the objects seemed very reluctant to leave their shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox, within seconds his bitten hand had developed a crusty covering, like a brown glove.  
  
'It's okay,' he said, studying it with interest before restoring it to normal with a tap of his wand. They found an unpleasant looking silver implement, which looked like a pair of many-legged tweezers. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister tinkling tune when wound. They all felt themselves becoming weak and sleepy until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut. Raiye refused to throw it out. Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room alone took three days. From the drawing room, they moved to the dining hall where they found a nest of dead puffskiens in a drawer.  
  
'Gross!' said Ron, prodding the nest. 'The puffskiens were all infested with chispurfles!' Raiye leapt away from the drawer, sneezing violently.  
  
'Allergic,' muttered Sirius, tossing the drawer and contents into the dustbin and sealing it with his wand. Raiye quit sneezing. The doorbell rang several times which was cue for Mrs. Black to start screaming again. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times and they even caught sight of Professor McGonagal. The tension between Raiye and Hermione had eased a bit and Harry had been able to push his hearing to the back of his mind. The night before his hearing, Raiye had returned from a day of shopping with Ginny, Hermione and Tonks with a gift for him.  
  
'Ginny and Hermione helped pick these out,' said Raiye, depositing a bag into Harry's hands. 'They said your muggle clothes were rubbish. Well at least you'll make a good first impression.' Raiye smiled and went to put her other bags in her suite. Praying inwardly that Raiye did not expect him to dress in a poncho or something of the sort, he opened the bag. It contained crisp blue jeans and a dark green sweater. Harry made a mental note to thank Hermione for going shopping with Ginny and Raiye.  
  
Supper that night was carried out in the same fashion it had for the past few nights. Raiye pushed food around her plate in a very non-energetic fashion; Sirius scowled and tried to force her to eat while Ginny giggled over Fred and George's antics.  
  
'Really Raiye, just eat a few bites more,' prodded Sirius. Raiye stared at her plate as if it were some impossible conquest. Harry had already finished his second helping.  
  
'Fine,' she snapped at Sirius. She pulled back the sleeves on her frilly muggle blouse, and Harry noticed, for the first time, a blue pattern circling her wrist.  
  
'What's that?' he asked, pointing to her wrist.  
  
'Oh, that,' said Raiye. 'Its crescent moons, arranged to look like waves. I got it when I was thirteen. I love it. I have another tattoo on my shoulder. See?' She pulled on the collar of her blouse to reveal a spiky shape on her right shoulder. Harry was reminded of Hermione's ancient runes book.  
  
'What's that one mean?'  
  
'Oh, nothing,' said Raiye, not meeting Harry's eye. 'I just thought it was pretty.'  
  
'Thanks for the clothes by the way,' said Harry.  
  
'Oh it was nothing,' replied Raiye. 'I wanted to get you this cape thing, what was it called? A poncho?' Her eyes twinkled merrily. 'Just kidding. I'm not completely stupid.'  
  
'Well since you're not eating anyway,' said Sirius. 'You could give us some music. I'll get Kreacher to bring the harp down.'  
  
'I don't want too,' said Raiye edgily.  
  
'You play the harp?' asked Harry, having not been present at Raiye's last performance.  
  
'Yes, but I'm not in the mood,' she said, glaring at Sirius. He shrugged and returned to his plate. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry from across the table.  
  
'I want you to put your clothes out tonight so I can iron them, and I want you to wash your hair too. A good first impression can work wonders.' Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked at him. Harry nodded, trying to look unconcerned.  
  
'How'm I getting there?'  
  
'Arthur's taking you to work with him,' said Mrs. Weasley gently. Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask, Mrs. Weasley had spoken.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you.'  
  
'When did he tell you that?' asked Harry.  
  
'He was here last night,' muttered Sirius, stabbing moodily at his plate. Raiye fidgeted uneasily.  
  
'May I be excused?' she said quietly.  
  
'Of course dear,' said Mrs. Weasley. The table fell so silent that they could hear Raiye's individual footsteps as she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her suite.  
  
'You should go up to bed too Harry-' said Mrs. Weasley, Sirius interrupted.  
  
'What was that?' Just barely audible, was Raiye's retching. Ginny gasped. Sirius jumped from his seat and dashed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley returned her attention to Harry.  
  
'Don't worry about the dishes,' she said kindly.  
  
'Thanks,' said Harry, stifling a yawn and rising from his seat.  
  
'I'll be up soon,' said Ron, as Harry climbed the stairs. When he reached the corridor he heard Sirius and Raiye talking in low tones.  
  
'What's the matter Syrenne?' Harry heard Sirius say. Interested, Harry inched closer to the barely open door. He saw Sirius and Raiye sitting on the four poster with their backs to the door.  
  
'Nothing,' said Raiye. 'I just didn't feel well, that's all.'  
  
'You've been doing this often, haven't you?' asked Sirius calmly.  
  
'No,' said Raiye stoutly.  
  
'The look on Ginny's face said otherwise,' replied Sirius. 'Tell me the truth!'  
  
'There's nothing to tell!' snapped Raiye. She suddenly turned around and stared at the door, she caught Harry's eye through the crack in the door.  
  
'Is their someone there?' asked Sirius.  
  
'No,' said Raiye quietly. 'And you can leave now.'  
  
'Are you pregnant?' asked Sirius seriously. Raiye burst out laughing.  
  
'I'm not bloody pregnant!' she chuckled. Sirius was now glaring at her.  
  
'Well your actions at school would suggest otherwise,' said Sirius angrily.  
  
'Oh so I'm some harlot now?' said Raiye dangerously, her laughter turned into vicious sarcasm. 'Like you were loads better! You kept to one girl the whole time and then you married her right? You didn't shag her until you were married right? Oh and you'd never live in sin with ANYONE, especially after her husband had died.' Sirius stood up from the bed so quickly Harry suspected whiplash.  
  
'You shut your mouth!' he said, shaking violently, looking as though he would very much like to strike Raiye.  
  
'Hit me then!' she said recklessly, getting to her feet. 'It'll make you feel better I'm sure. Hit your sixteen-year-old niece just because you can't deal with your past. Maybe you could hit me so hard, I'll miscarriage and lose my IMAGINARY BABY!' Harry jumped at her sudden change in volume.  
  
'Calm down you brat!' said Sirius, trying to force her to sit back on the bed. The second he put his hand on her she shrieked and lashed out with her fingernails, leaving a bloody track across his arm. Sirius cursed and turned to leave the room. Harry rushed out of the doorway and into a hall closet, to avoid being seen by Sirius.  
  
'You can come in now,' called Raiye. Harry jumped and left the closet. He inched into the girls room, feeling ashamed for listening to their argument. Raiye was sitting on her bed, with her face clasped in her hands.  
  
'I've got the worst temper,' said Raiye, sounding distraught. 'But he can be so pushy. I am a brat.'  
  
'Err, sorry,' said Harry, feeling thouroughly out of place. 'I didn't mean to eavesdrop.'  
  
'That's fine,' replied Raiye, removing her face from her hands. 'The whole house probably heard anyway.' She looked at Harry, her face was flushed crimson and her eyes looked swollen.  
  
'Nah, you weren't that loud,' lied Harry, backing slowly out of the room.  
  
'Good luck tomorrow,' said Raiye, morosely. 'I hope they give you a decent judge.'  
  
'Err thanks,' said Harry, hovering in the doorway. 'Night then.' He turned and shut the door behind him. Raiye cursed inwardly.  
  
'Great, now he thinks I'm some psycho,' she thought, swallowing a wave of self-loathing. 'Wait,' she thought again. 'I don't care what he thinks of me. It's not important what anyone thinks.'  
  
'Shut up you liar,' came another part of her mind. 'That's all you care about. You can't bring yourself to hate Harry, or anyone here because of what Sirius would think, or even your mother, if she were alive.'  
  
'Well she's not,' said the rebellious part of her again. 'She's gone and Sirius only gives a damn about you because you remind him of her. The Malfoy's have never treated you like he has. They aren't near as pushy or nosy-'  
  
'Or caring,' interjected her other half. 'Lucius or Narcissia would've and have just left you to continue barfing your guts out. Sure they've been kind, but did they ever offer you any guidance?'  
  
'Well not really but they have always-'  
  
'What? Given you galleons and taken you shopping. Provided you with every possible material comfort known to wizard kind. Face it, Narcissia treats you as one of her sisters. Lucius only treats you well because he hopes to marry you off to some Death Eaters son. Sirius treats you like a daughter.'  
  
'Uh, Raiye?' said Ginny tentatively, entering the room behind Hermione. Raiye snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
'I'm fine!' she said, jumping off the bed and dashing to the bathroom to scrub her face.  
  
'What happened to Sirius' arm?' asked Ginny, lightly tossing a nightgown at Raiye. 'It was all swollen and purple, Lupin had to pour some nasty-smelling potion on it. Did you hex him or something?' Hermione and Ginny came into the bathroom and reached for their toothbrushes. Hermione was looking suspicious again Ginny looked distressed. 'What kind of hex was it? Lupin kept asking if he felt faint.'  
  
'I don't know,' lied Raiye, spitting out toothpaste. 'I just kind of pointed and yelled. I was really upset so my wand kind of did its own thing.' Hermione made a noise of disbelief and left the bathroom. The three of them crawled into bed, Raiye and Ginny into the four-poster and Hermione into the cot. 


End file.
